


Wildfire

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Fingering, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they start being intimate, Kurt struggles a bit to let go. Until one night a few weeks after their first time their teenage hormones win and they lose control. Totally. In a great way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> There are notes at the end with the detailed prompt from tina-warriorprinces that I owe this fic to. I just don't want to spoil the whole thing up front for y'all.
> 
> Wowbright is the most badass awesome beta. Thank you so much!

It is precisely one week and four and a half days from the last time Kurt and Blaine made love until the next. Four weeks and….two days since they lost their virginity to one another, and five times that they’ve had the opportunity to do it total. Kurt could tell you every detail from those encounters -- slow, lush kisses and tentative touches and glances that slowly melted into confidence born of increased desperation.

Although it seemed to take some effort on his part to let go, the closer they both came to climax, the less either had the capability to remain so unsure and self-conscious. And each time, so utterly careful to be sure he was checking in with Blaine, trying to read the small gasps and shifts and tensing of his body -- as much as his young, inexperienced self could -- Kurt understood more and more the magnitude of sex. It was terrifying and breathtaking; Blaine’s vulnerability with him was sometimes almost too much. As much as Kurt had ached for Blaine, for months, the truth of how vulnerable he’d feel with him was something he could never have anticipated -- not how it vibrated, delicious and frightening, down to his bones. 

He wanted that; the closeness and connection with this boy. Each time he is with Blaine, he tries a little harder, lets go a little more. 

The last time they’d had sex had been intense and surprising and new. Sunday morning, just 12 hours after coming not once, but twice with Blaine, Kurt wakes up with an erection so urgent it hurts. Barely awake, he rolls over, palm pressing against the bulge, and only has to think of Blaine’s searing heat around his fingers for the first time before coming immediately. 

Later that afternoon, Kurt is still so distracted by the memories that his dad sends him home early from the garage after mixing charges between Mr. Folges’ alignment and Mrs. Fisher’s brake repair. It’s a blessing because he’s so turned on release is an urgent need. The moment he gets home Kurt tears for the shower. As soon as he’s under the water Kurt wraps his hand around his dick, teeth biting the heel of his other hand, reliving the memory of Blaine’s body bowed and damp, mouth red red red as he slowly moved Kurt’s fingers from his balls and down. 

Kurt closes his eyes and presses his forehead against the tile; the steam of the shower and the echo of Blaine’s plea _will you touch me, god, please_ combine to make him feel lightheaded and weak and when he comes it’s with the sense memory of Blaine’s body so profoundly exposed in Kurt’s hands. 

Monday Blaine greets Kurt at his locker and Kurt’s blush surges hard and fast. It takes an incredible amount of control for him not to get hard then and there. Everything about Blaine incites desire that slides into desperation as the days pass. But he feels something bigger than desperation by the time a week and a half goes without more than an opportunity for furtive kisses and too fast touches behind the half open doors of their bedrooms. 

“I think I’m going to die,” Blaine pants into his ear the following Monday when they hear the slam of the front door as his dad comes home from work. Kurt feels a complex tangle of emotions; smug enjoyment because Blaine _wants_ him and also relief because Blaine’s frantic need matches his own. Kurt catches Blaine’s hand and tugs him in for one last kiss before pulling back to straighten their clothes. It’s hard to speak past the pounding of blood surging through him, but Kurt hopes Blaine can see how much it’s killing him too. 

“Good day?” Burt asks as Blaine settles in the kitchen to watch Kurt pull ingredients for dinner together. 

“Yeah,” Kurt says, looking over his shoulder at Blaine, who is still a little flushed but smiling easily. He’s wearing a dressy sort of sweatshirt with red and white piping that utterly disarms Kurt. 

“What about you kid?” his dad addresses Blaine. 

“Great. Getting used to having more time since the play is done,” Blaine responds. His fingers turn his glass of Coke around and around and Kurt has to turn back to the fridge blindly when he realizes he’s thinking what it would feel like to suck on them. 

“What?” he says stupidly when he realizes his father is asking him a question. He has no idea how long he’s been staring into the open fridge. He shuts it, knowing his face is bright red. His father looks over at Blaine, who is conspicuously studying the tabletop, to Kurt, and laughs before clapping Kurt on the shoulder and leaving the room. 

Kurt takes a deep breath and leans against the fridge and finally looks at Blaine. When their eyes connect Kurt feels like he does when they are naked and almost borderless. 

Wednesday, one full week after Kurt had slowly, with his heart in his throat and fear tingling through his limbs, fingered Blaine for the first time, he finds Blaine at Kurt’s locker at the end of the day when usually they’d meet at the doors on their way out to their cars. 

“Kurt, my mom had an emergency meeting come up,” he says immediately. Kurt’s fingers, in the middle of twisting his combination, pause nerveless on the lock. 

“Until when?” he asks. He almost can’t hope for what he thinks is happening. Will happen. 

“ _Late_ ,” Blaine says. He is standing as close to Kurt as either of them dare at school. “Come home with me?” Kurt bites his lip and takes a breath and exhales too loudly. 

“Absolutely,” Kurt says. 

~*~ 

The walk up the stairs to Blaine’s room feels almost like it has the last few times they’ve come here for this purpose. A still new nervousness and a pausing at the threshold of the door mark his entrance. Unlike the other times though, Blaine has Kurt in his arms before the door has even slammed shut, and their mouths come together fiercely before they’ve even hit the bed. 

If Kurt felt undone with desire before, it’s nothing like the way Blaine -- his hot panting breaths, and rough undressing hands and tense, defined stomach jumping under Kurt’s hands -- sets him on fire right now. 

Undressing each other is nothing but a tangle of hands. Kurt’s fingers are clumsy, and their fumbling makes everything harder -- they are actively getting in each other’s way. Before Kurt might have paused before undressing himself rather than letting Blaine undress him, but today all he thinks about is that pressing need for more. He pulls away from Blaine’s hands with a jerk and unbuttons his own shirt, wiggles out of his pants in a way that can’t be anything but ridiculous and undignified, all the while watching Blaine tear his own clothes off and throw them on the floor carelessly. 

“Oh god,” Kurt whimpers into Blaine’s neck. “You feel so _good_.” Blaine’s only response is to tangle their legs together so that even more skin is touching Kurt’s. His dick is already leaking, leaving a sticky trail over Kurt’s belly when he rolls them so that Kurt is on his back with Blaine heavy and restless on top of him. They fumble the bedspread down, and Kurt has Blaine’s ass in his hands before Blaine can even kiss him again, and when he does, teeth sharp when they bite Kurt’s lower lip, Kurt hitches him up closer, thrusting up and against his hip in a hard and fast and unsatisfying grind. 

His fingers dig into the plush give of Blaine’s asscheeks and Blaine whimpers, spreading his legs a little and pulling away only long enough to whisper, “you can,” against Kurt’s lips. 

Everything goes a sort of senseless white-hot then. Kurt kisses Blaine, straining up to reach his lips; it’s uncoordinated and sloppy because his focus is on Blaine’s body and the warm crevasse of his asscheeks around his fingers. He has to pull one out a bit more, then use one leg to knock Blaine’s wider in increments before his fingertips get where they both desperately need them -- against the wrinkled rim of Blaine’s hole. 

“ _Shit_!” Blaine squeaks, but it’s a pleasure sounding squeak and so Kurt puts a bit more pressure, feeling the potential of give there. He presses and rubs against it while Blaine grunts and shudders in uncoordinated jerks against him. 

“What--” Kurt starts to ask, but Blaine’s already pawing at his drawer for lube and rolling onto his back as soon as he has it. Blaine spreads his legs and takes Kurt’s hand, flips the top open and squeezes so much into his palm Kurt has to curl it fast to keep it off of the sheets. Kurt spreads it quickly, sloppily. It gets all over the place, on Blaine’s balls and thighs and cheeks, but also the most necessary places -- namely Kurt’s fingers and Blaine’s hole. In the span of one deep exhale from Blaine and a heart stopping inhale for himself, Kurt’s index finger slides in. 

“Kurt,” Blaine moans. His hips churn, rolling down as if seeking more, even as his hands reach for him, pull Kurt into kisses that barely qualify as such because they’re more like choppy breathing and helpless whimpering between open mouths. Kurt pushes another finger in. 

“One more,” Blaine begs. Kurt closes his eyes and kisses Blaine’s clavicle and then rests his forehead against Blaine’s chest. His wrist is bent all weird and Blaine’s asshole is squeezing and relaxing around the two fingers he already has inside him. Everything is fast, so fast, but Blaine’s body is saying as much as his words, because that third finger goes in so much more easily than Kurt could ever imagine was possible. 

“Is this--?” Kurt looks up, thrusting his fingers in and then dragging them halfway out before pressing them in even more deeply. Blaine’s eyes are bright and his cheeks are a deep red and his lips look positively swollen. 

“I knew I’d like this,” Blaine says, then pulls his fingers through Kurt’s hair and gasps and arches against him. “But this is-- _ohmygod_ , Kurt, keep doing--” 

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts Blaine’s stuttered encouragement. His cock feels tortured and seeking, his body is throbbing and straining for more. “ _Fuck._ ” 

“Would you--?” Blaine swallows and exhales and looks right at him, eyes darker than they’ve ever been. He spreads his legs more and pushes against Kurt’s hand and he doesn’t have to ask much more. 

“Yes,” he chokes out. Kurt kisses him deeply. “If you’re sure.” His voice is breaking and thready and his eyes sting. 

“Kurt, yes, just _please_ , I want you inside me so bad,” Blaine babbles. 

Together they laugh over the condom, but more at the awkwardness of inexperience than nerves. It’s not easy, pushing into Blaine -- partly because of the angle, but mostly because Kurt’s body hasn’t learned this about Blaine’s and they struggle to stop kissing in order to really focus on getting Kurt _there_. He has to move away, almost sitting back against his thighs, pulling one of Blaine’s legs up and out before gripping himself hard and guiding himself until the head of his cock is against Blaine’s hole. 

Blaine cries out as soon as Kurt pushes in. It’s hard at first, Blaine’s body doesn’t seem to give the way he had to Kurt’s fingers, but Blaine’s hands are gripping Kurt’s sides and he’s breathlessly urging Kurt to keep going in a voice that doesn’t sound pained at all. 

“Talk to me, please,” Kurt says. He fights to keep his eyes open and to hold his body back because _fuck_ Blaine is tight, insanely tight, and so hot -- this is a sensation Kurt has no defenses for, at all, and he’s so close to coming. 

“Don’t stop,” Blaine whispers. His nails are sharp when they dig into Kurt’s side, “feels, _oh_ , god, Kurt. Feels good. Really good.” 

Kurt’s not sure, not deep inside sure, that it does until he senses a sort of relaxing of Blaine’s asshole around his cock, a deep shudder of pleasure rising through Blaine’s body. He bites down on Blaine’s shoulder. Their bodies are bent around each other in a way that wouldn’t be at all comfortable in any other circumstance. 

“ _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,_ ” Blaine whines, low and fast into Kurt’s hair. So Kurt does. There is no room for anything but pleasure, for the smell of Blaine’s sweat and the strength of his thighs clamped around Kurt’s pushing hips. Kurt tries to coordinate getting a hand between them because he’s much too close and _has_ to get Blaine there immediately. 

“Just fuck me,” Blaine pushes his hand away, then gets his own between them. His knuckles dig into Kurt’s stomach as he jerks himself. Kurt’s body is doing all kind of crazy things, pleasure zapping up his spine and cramping down to his toes as he starts to really fuck into Blaine, hard enough to jerk Blaine’s body higher up on the bed until Blaine has to press his free hand against the headboard and brace it there. 

Kurt starts to come, driving and grinding deep into him. A groan, loud and completely unabashed, spills from him against Blaine’s cheek and pitches into a high whine when Blaine comes, body clenching in pulses that send Kurt into a pleasure so keen it borders on pain. 

Blaine is trembling by the time Kurt reluctantly pulls out, and when he tries to get the condom off of himself Kurt realizes he is as well. Blaine takes it from him carelessly and drops it on the nightstand and rolls to plaster them together, still panting and jolting in the aftermath. 

“That’s probably gross,” Blaine mumbles. Kurt can’t bring himself to open his eyes, much less do more than shrug it off because he could care less. He’s too busy trying to decide if he wants to pull himself together or let himself keep falling into a post-orgasm contentment that might be bordering on coma. 

Blaine cuddles closer and the sharp tang of raspberry scent, stronger now than ever from Blaine’s damp hair, fills Kurt’s nose. Blaine puts his face in the bowl of Kurt’s neck and kisses it twice. 

_I can’t believe that happened_. Kurt’s arms wrap tighter around Blaine and they both exhale at the same time. 

“Wow,” Blaine says. “That just happened.” 

Kurt looks down and meets his eyes. Blaine’s smile is bright and awed and Kurt can feel his own face breaking into the kind of smile where his eyes scrunch up. Blaine’s always told him he loves that expression. They don’t say anything, just fold themselves back together. 

“Did that hurt?” he asks finally. He doesn’t ask if Blaine is sure he was ready, and he doesn’t wonder it of himself. 

“Hell no. Not the way you mean.” Blaine’s voice is blurry with deep satisfaction. The words nestle hot in Kurt’s belly and yeah, he doesn’t quite understand what Blaine means but that’s okay. Kurt has always thought of this as a huge step -- on that they would have planned for ahead of time, one to take slowly and gently. 

But loving Blaine has so often come from an instinctive place, and this was that. That very real, very raw moment -- what Kurt could really only think of as fucking, despite it being their first time -- was also fueled by instinct. 

“I feel like I should be freaking out,” Kurt says. 

“Eh, maybe later,” Blaine responds. He’s sleepy and it’s an easy response that matches how Kurt feels. Blaine’s come is drying on him and his body has cooled everywhere Blaine isn’t touching him. He’s pleasantly sore -- much less than he imagines Blaine is or will be-- and he couldn’t bring himself to move if he was offered a brand new designer wardrobe or large sums of money. “Right now, nap.” 

Kurt grunts and squiggles down while Blaine uses his feet to pull the blankets at the bottom of the bed up. Kurt uses the corner of a sheet to scrub some of the come away and gives it up as a mediocre job before hauling Blaine closer until they tumble against each other in a difference sort of intimacy, deep and restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> based of a wish/prompt by tina-warriorprincess: a fic where it has been a few weeks since Kurt and Blaine started having sex and it is the first time where they are full on fucking. Whatever that means to them. Where it’s not ‘making love’ or ‘being intimate’, it is two teenaged boys having their wicked wonderful way with one another. And afterward they lay beside one another, both a bit shocked because holy shit that was amazing was it okay that I did that thing to his ass he didn’t tell me not to and ohmygod that thing he did to my ass I’ve had dreams about that and they aren’t sure if they should talk about it or if they even have to because if it is what they both wanted what’s the big deal.


End file.
